ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)
Ghostbusters (Reboot) is a proposed movie directed and co-written by Paul Feig that restarts the franchise with an origin story featuring a team of female Ghostbusters. It is tentatively set to release on July 15, 2016. Ghostbusters Official Facebook 1/27/15 Coming Soon "Sony Pictures Dates 16 Films Through 2019" 8/5/15 Read Here Before Editing this Page Because of the nature of this page, only administrators can edit currently. However suggesting content to be added can be done on Talk:Ghostbusters (Reboot). Citing must be done for anything posted. Rumors should not be posted on this site. Known Movie Scripts *Title Unknown - 2014 (Paul Feig and Katie Dippold collaboration) Development On August 2, 2014, it was reported Paul Feig was Sony Pictures' first choice for the the director. Allegedly, the film will be a reboot focusing on female Ghostbusters. The Hollywood Reporter 8/2/14 The script would be reportedly written from scratch. Variety 8/2/14 No formal negotiations have took place yet. On September 2, 2014, Ivan Reitman confirmed he met with Feig. Reitman said he would still be producing the new movie. Collider Interview 9/2/14 On October 8, 2014, Paul Feig tweeted he was officially the director and would co-write with Katie Dippold. The Hollywood Reporter 10/8/14 Sony confirmed through Twitter as well. Sony Tweet 10/8/14 Feig tweeted it was official and he would be the director and co-write with past collaborator Katie Dippold. He reiterated female Ghostbusters would be involved. paulfeig Tweet 10/8/14 In an interview later in the day, Feig revealed he was contacted by Sony and Ivan Reitman a number of months ago (from March 31 to May 31, 2014) when he was in Budapest shooting his new movie "Spy". When he returned to the States, Feig had lunch with Sony Pictures co-chairman Amy Pascal. Over the next few days, he thought of an all female cast and setting the story in the present where the existence of ghosts aren't credible. The movie would be a restart and an origin story. When asked on the connection to the two movies, Feig said there will be nods and cameos in some part but currently 'everything is up for grabs'. At San Diego Comic Con, in July, Feig and his producing partner Jessie Henderson met with Katie Dippold and talked Ghostbusters. Currently, there is a rough rough outline - 'what the basic characters to do', 'the world' and 'what the rules of the world are'. Inside Movies EW Phone Interview 10/8/14 On December 10, 2014, Rebel Wilson confirmed she had a meeting with Feig but would consider a role after seeing the finished script. Today 12/10/14 On December 11, 2014, Jennifer Lawrence admitted she had dinner with Feig but it is unclear if it was a social engagement, general meeting, or for Ghostbusters specifically. Lawrence seemed to imply she wasn't up for a role, "I had dinner with him... I will never cross streams." Cinema Blend 12/11/14 On December 12, 2014, in light of the Sony hacking incident, some alleged discussions about Ghostbusters were revealed. David Steinberg, the head of the Sony's legal department, allegedly discussed "aggressive litigation" strategy against Bill Murray and alternatives, such as seeking someone else, with general counsel Leah Weil. In an October 8, 2013 email between Ivan Reitman and co-chair Amy Pascal, they are looking for a 'clever way to connect the movie to the original franchise so that we can use all the assets and everything that is great about the original franchise' and listed Jennifer Lawrence, Emma Stone, Melissa McCarthy, Amy Schumer, and Lizzy Caplan as actors who have already expressed interest in a role. The Wrap 12/12/14 On January 9, 2015, Melissa McCarthy was said to be in early talks but her busy schedule could prevent her from taking on a role. Jillian Bell and Cecily Strong were also reported to be meeting with Paul Feig soon. Shooting for the movie is supposedly set for June 2015. THR 1/9/15 On January 15, 2015, Feig confirmed the story would take place in New York and there will be "fun nods to the old movie." Coming Soon 1/15/15 On January 27, 2015, it was reported in Melissa McCarthy signed on and Kristen Wiig, Kate McKinnon and Leslie Jones are in negotiations with Sony. THR 1/27/15 "New All Female Ghostbusters Cast" Paul Feig Tweet 1/27/15 Sony Pictures released a tentative release date of July 22, 2016. Sony Pictures Facebook 1/27/15 On February 17, 2015, Dan Aykroyd confirmed he was an Executive Producer on the film. Fox Business FB clip 2/17/15 On February 18, 2015, Dan Aykroyd, while on Unmasked with Ron Bennington on Sirius XM, revealed he would be making contributions to the script. The I Bang, transcript of Dan Aykroyd on "Unmasked with Ron Bennington" on Sirius XM 2/18/15 On March 9, 2015, it was reported the movie would be part of a shared universe continuity that would lead up to a team up movie like "Marvel's The Avengers." Badass Digest 3/9/15 On April 20, 2015, it was reported the budget under the Tom Rothman era was cut from Amy Pascal's original $169 million to $154 million. Allegedly, Paul Feig made adjustments to the script to cut costs, Melissa McCarthy is being paid $14 million, and Feig just north of $10 million. THR "'Ghostbusters' Budget Cut, Fox Execs Courted: Tom Rothman Puts His Stamp on Sony" 4/20/15 On June 5, 2015, Dan Aykroyd, while at the American Film Institute's 43rd Life Achievement Award ceremony the previous night, revealed he read a script for the movie. Extra TV "Dan Aykroyd Reveals He’s Read the New ‘Ghostbusters’ Script: ‘Oh Man, It's Hot’" 6/5/15 On June 10, 2015, it was reported Chris Hemsworth joined the cast as the receptionist. THR "Chris Hemsworth Joins 'Ghostbusters' Reboot as Receptionist" 6/10/15 Paul Feig confirmed the casting on his Twitter account. paulfeig Tweet 6/10/15 On June 29, 2015, Paul Feig posted a photo of the Ghostbusters' uniforms. paulfeig Tweet 6/29/15 On June 30, 2015, Paul Feig posted a photo of a Proton Pack. paulfeig Tweet 6/30/15 On July 4, 2015, Paul Feig provided photos and measurements of a Particle Thrower. paulfeig Tweet 7/4/15 On July 5, 2015, Paul Feig provided a photo and measurements of a Proton Pack. paulfeig Tweet 7/5/15 On July 6, 2015, it was reported Michael K. Williams was in talks to join the supporting cast. Variety 7/6/15 It was also reported Andy Garcia was cast as the Mayor of New York, Matt Walsh as Rourke, anchor Pat Kiernan as himself, and Williams' character was named Hawkins. The Wrap "'Ghostbusters' Casts Andy Garcia, Cecily Strong, Michael K. Williams in Sony’s Paul Feig Reboot (Exclusive)" 7/6/15 Paul Feig posted a photo of a Proton Pack with parts labeled. paulfeig Tweet 7/6/15 On July 7, 2015, it was reported Neil Casey was cast as a villain named Rowan. Deadline "'Ghostbusters' Reboot Finds Its Bad Guy: Neil Casey" 7/7/15 Paul Feig posted a photo of the Ecto-1. paulfeig Tweet #1 7/7/15 He followed up and posted the rear of the new Ecto-1. paulfeig Tweet #2 7/7/15 On July 8, 2015, it was reported the Proton Pack was on display at the Mattel booth at San Diego Comic Con. GBofSC FB #1 7/8/15 GBofSC FB #2 7/8/15 On July 10, 2015, Paul Feig tweeted the four Ghostbusters in their jumpsuits and wearing their Proton Packs in front of the new Ecto-1. paulfeig Tweet 7/10/15 On July 14, 2015, it was rumored Dan Aykroyd will have a cameo in the movie as a taxi cab driver who says the iconic "I ain't afraid of no ghosts" credo to Kristen Wiig's character and she points out he said a double negative. The scene was allegedly filmed on the night of July 13. Indie Revolver "Dan Aykroyd's Cameo in Paul Feig's Ghostbusters Revealed!!" 7/14/15 It was reported Dan Aykroyd confirmed as much on his Facebook account saying "ON SET OF GHOSTBUSTERS SHOOTING MY SCENE WITH THE FUNNY AND BEAUTIFUL KRISTEN WIIG. LADY GB'S are adorable, beautiful,..." but the post was since removed. /Film "Dan Aykroyd Confirms Cameo in Paul Feig's 'Ghostbusters'" 7/14/15 ProtonCharging FB 7/14/15 Aykroyd's post On July 29, 2015, in an interview, Paul Feig stated there will "eerie, pants-shitting ghosts as the anchor of the film" and little CGI as possible will be used. The tone of the movie will be a "realistic workplace-comedy vibe." An anecdote reveals he "spent seven hours sampling colors with Popsicle sticks and hollering orders to a crew of slime day-laborers who firehosed batches out of custom nozzles, sprayers, and pumps—all in an effort to test out spectral "dispersal patterns." His top three slimes moved on to a screen test, where they were dumped on heads and flung against walls while he rolled tape. The result is one secret formula ("tapioca flour!" is all he'll offer) but a variety of thicknesses." GQ Interview Paul Feig 7/29/15 On August 5, 2015, on a list of films planned through 2019, Sony revealed the release date for Ghostbusters was moved up one week to July 15. Coming Soon "Sony Pictures Dates 16 Films Through 2019" 8/5/15 On August 8, 2015, it was rumored Bill Murray arrived late this week in Boston to reportedly film a role. Super Hero Hype "Bill Murray Spotted on His Way to the Ghostbusters Set" 8/8/15 On August 21, 2015, at 2:26 pm, Chris Hemsworth tweeted he finished filming his parts in the movie. chrishemsworth Tweet 8/21/15 On August 31, 2015, Bill Murray admitted Kristen Wiig and Melissa McCarthy's involvement in the film and Paul Feig had influence on him to appear in the movie. It was a decision that ate at him for years. He also wanted to make sure it was known he approved of the movie and appearing on it would cement that. Vulture "Bill Murray on Why He Did Ghostbusters Cameo" 8/31/15 On September 9, 2015, Paul Feig hinted a teaser should be released by the end of the year. paulfeig Tweet 9/9/15 Filming The codename for the movie is Flapjack. WS Development June 17, 2015 memo to tenants about Columbia Pictures film Flapjack Principal photography started on June 18, 2015 in Boston and ended on September 19, 2015 in New York City. Preproduction On January 15, 2015, Feig confirmed filming would take place in New York. Coming Soon 1/15/15 On February 13, 2015, it was reported pre-production was already underway and a good part of the movie would be filmed in Boston. Filming would start in the spring. Boston Globe 2/13/15 On March 5, 2015, it was reported some filming would take place in Boston and sets were already in the process of being constructed. Boston Herald 3/5/15 On March 17, 2015, in an interview, Fieg revealed interiors will be filmed in Boston and a number of exteriors will be filmed in New York. Collider "GHOSTBUSTERS Filming Dates, Location & Rating Revealed; Paul Feig Addresses Fan Reaction" 3/17/15 On May 6, 2015, it was reported shooting was scheduled to start in the "coming days" and Paul Feig was already in Boston prepping to start. Boston Herald 5/6/15 On June 16, 2015, it was reported filming in Boston would start during the week. A section of the financial district will be closed for three nights while filming an "epic ghost invasion of Manhattan." Slimer will allegedly appear. Cameos by Dan Aykroyd and Bill Murray are still in the air. Boston Herald "'Ghostbusters' reboot starts filming in Boston this week" 6/16/15 On June 17, 2015, Paul Feig posted a tweet and implied filming would start on Thursday June 18. paulfeig Tweet 6/17/15 Boston Schedule Filming started on June 18, 2015 and is set to end in mid-September 2015. Project Casting "'Ghostbusters' Reboot Open Casting Call" 6/21/15 There will be filming at the former Everett High School at 538 to 548 Broadway from: *June 18 to 19 *June 22 to 23 Part of the Broadway Plaza in Malden, Massachusetts will be used for talent and production trailers and staff parking from June 17 to June 23. Prep and wrap days at Broadway from Maple Avenue to Pleasant Street 7 am to 7 pm on: *June 4 to 5 *June 8 to 12 *June 15 to 17 *June 24 to 26 Shoot days will take place at: *Broadway from Maple Avenue to Pleasant Street 5 am to 9 pm on **June 18 to June 19 **June 22 to June 23 *Linden Street from Maple Avenue to Pleasant Street 5 am to 9 pm on **June 18 to June 19 **June 22 to June 23 *Pleasant Street from Broadway to Private Alley 5 am to 9 pm on **June 18 to June 19 **June 22 to June 23 On the shoot days June 18 to 19 and June 22 to 23, Linden Street traffic becomes one way traffic towards Hancock Street. There is some traffic control on Broadway on June 18. Everett Police Department officers will be present on shoot days. From about July 7 to July 10, a building at the intersection of Harrison Avenue and Essex Street, Boston, MA 02111 was dressed as a Chinese restaurant. On July 11, filming moved to High Street, between Oliver Street and Franklin Street. On Location Vacations 7/11/15 Leased in June to Columbia and as early as July 27, a crew built a set on a runway left over from SouthField's previous life as the South Weymouth Naval Air Station. An old 32,000-square-foot aircraft hangar will also be used. It will be used for a green-screen stage and special effects photography during Boston filming. Wicked Local Rockland "'Ghostbusters' reboot to begin filming at SouthField" 8/8/15 On August 14, 2015, The Castle at Boston University was dressed as the "Historic Aldridge Mansion Museum" for filming on August 17. Boston "Has 'Ghostbusters' made its way to Boston University?" 8/17/15 On August 26, 2015, filming took place at the Ames Mansion at Borderland State Park from Tuesday August 25 to Friday August 28. "Easton mansion a scary good fit for new Ghostbusters movie" 8/26/15 Boston On June 18, 2015, set photos from Boston began emerging of Kristen Wiig going to the former Everett High School dressed as Bronx Kuyper Middle School. The school's exterior was draped with banners that read "Higgs Science Institute." A taxicab dressed as a New York City taxi cab was seen. Wiig walked past two people brawling. Paul Feig was also seen. Melissa McCarthy and Kate McKinnon were also seen in filming in costume. Boston "Here are the first photos from the set of ‘Ghostbusters’" 6/18/15 Boston Herald "Sneak peek as ‘Ghostbusters’ reboot starts shooting in Everett" 6/18/15 ET Online "First Pictures From 'Ghostbusters' Are Here! See Kristen Wiig in Costume" 6/18/15 People "Check Out Melissa McCarthy, Kristen Wiig and Kate McKinnon in First Photos from the Ghostbusters Set" 6/18/15 On June 20, 2015, amateur footage published on June 19 recorded exterior filming of Melissa McCarthy and Kate McKinnon's characters hailing a cab and Kristen Wiig's character sends them off with a short line. Comic Book "Ghostbusters Hail A Taxi In First Footage From Paul Feig's Reboot" 6/20/15 user GASP! YouTube 6/19/15 On June 30, 2015, Melissa McCarthy was seen in a jumpsuit and Kristen Wiig was wearing a Proton Pack in civies. ET Online "Melissa McCarthy Rocks the Iconic 'Ghostbusters' Costume and It's Awesome" 6/30/15 On July 7, 2015, the new Ecto-1 was spotting at a building at the intersection of Harrison Avenue and Essex Street, Boston, MA 02111. It was dressed as a Chinese restaurant. Universal Hub "Chinatown block gets even Chinatownier, if only for a little while" 7/7/15 On July 8, 2015, filming continued at the Chinatown set. instagram #1 sluken18 7/8/15 Leslie Jones was sighted filming. SNLinReview tweet #1 7/8/15 Along with Ghostbusters branded motorcycles. SNLinReview tweet #2 7/8/15 Amateur footage was taken of Kate McKinnon driving the Ecto-1. One of her punking Kristen Wiig and another picking up Melissa McCarthy and Leslie Jones. instagram #2 sluken18 7/8/15 instagram #3 sluken18 7/8/15 instagram #1 nerdtastic_girl 7/8/15 instagram #2 nerdtastic_girl 7/8/15 Also seen on set were Honda motorcycles with the license plate "Ecto-2" instagram #3 nerdtastic_girl 7/8/15 instagram #4 nerdtastic_girl 7/8/15 On July 9, 2015, all four actors were seen in jumpsuits. BuzzFeed "First Set Photos Of The New "Ghostbusters" Cast" 7/9/15 On July 10, 2015, a blond stuntman in a jumpsuit appeared to be possessed by a ghost and drove off on the Ecto-2 bike. Kate McKinnon's stunt double was seen dangled out the window of headquarters and saved by Leslie Jones after Melissa McCarthy fails to hold on. Ecto-1 soon leaves headquarters. In another scene, Michael K Williams and Matt Walsh arrive in black suits from a black SUV and take the Ghostbusters with them after they finish talking to police officers. Comic Book 7/13/15 On July 15, 2015, a set piece resembling New York's 50 Street subway stop with a green screen was spotted in Somerville's Union Square. Kjmass1 tweet 7/15/15 Filming was scheduled at Batterymarch Street and Milk Street from 7 pm to 5 am. OnlyInBos Tweet 7/15/15 Daily Mail "Melissa McCarthy and Kate McKinnon slip into Ghostbusters jumpsuits as they shoot scenes for the all-female reboot in Boston" 7/16/15 On August 6, 2015, it was reported Ozzy Osburne was at Boston's Citi Wang Theatre, portraying the frontman of a metal band in the "Rock Revenge Fest featuring Ozzy Osbourne" as part of a "12 Hour Marathon of Metal." On July 27 to 31, the Citi Wang Theatre was dressed as the Stonebrook Theatre. Billboard "Ozzy Osbourne to Front a Metal Band in the 'Ghostbusters' Reboot?" 8/6/15 On August 17, 2015, photos of Chris Hemsworth in a jumpsuit riding an Ecto-2 was taken. Vanity Fair 8/17/15 On August 26, 2015, filming took place at the Ames Mansion at Borderland State Park from Tuesday August 25 to Friday August 28. Location manager Charlie Harrington hinted it is a major location in the movie and the Ghostbusters go there on a call to bust a ghost. Sigourney Weaver was rumored to be involved in the scenes being filmed. "Easton mansion a scary good fit for new Ghostbusters movie" 8/26/15 On September 15, 2015, filming started at the Stonehurst estate in Waltham. Waltham Patch "'Ghostbusters' Starts Filming in Waltham This Week" 9/15/15 New York On September 10, 2015, it was reported filming will take place in Tribeca at Church Street and Duane Street on Saturday, September 12. On Location Vacations 'Ghostbusters' filming in NYC this weekend 9/10/15 Tribeca Citizen Seen & Heard: "Ghostbusters" Reboot Shooting Here 9/10/15 On September 12, 2015, the Ecto-1 cars and Ecto-2 were seen on Chambers Street between Church and Broadway. Kristen Wiig was seen driving Ecto-1. Filming also took place in Midtown over the weekend. Tribeca Citizen "Seen & Heard: "Ghostbusters" Vehicles" 9/13/15 Gothamist "Photos: Ghostbusters Spotted Filming Around Tribeca" 9/13//15 Ecto-1 was seen in front of the Surrogate's Court at 31 Chambers Street. instagram user nuzzyfuzzy 9/12/15 On September 13, 2015, before 9:30 am, the Ecto-1 was seen south of Central Park by P.J. Carney's on 7th Avenue between W 58th Street and W 57th Street. twitter user Brendon Craigie 9/13/15 A few minutes later, it was seen on West 58th Street, passing the intersection with 8th Avenue. twitter user Leezel Tanglao 9/13/15 On September 15, 2015, Ecto-1 was seen in Morningside Heights by Columbia University's Alfred Lerner Hall at 2920 Broadway. Columbia Spectator "Ghostbusters spotted filming outside Columbia" 9/15/15 On September 19, 2015, at 1:26 pm, Paul Feig tweeted principal photography had wrapped. He posted a photo by the firehouse used in the New York shoots of the original movies. paulfeig Twitter 9/19/15 It was reported Ernie Hudson appeared on set to shoot his cameo. The Hollywood Reporter "Ernie Hudson to Appear in New 'Ghostbusters'" 9/19/15 Crew Script Writers *Paul Feig *Katie Dippold Director *Paul Feig Producer *Ivan Reitman Executive Producer *Dan Aykroyd Cast *Melissa McCarthy as Abby YatesPaul Feig on Twitter 07/18/2015 *Kate McKinnon as Jillian Holtzmann paulfeig Tweet 7/16/15 *Leslie Jones as Patty Tolan *Kristen Wiig as Erin Gilbert *Chris Hemsworth References Gallery Videos Interviews Ghostbusters Here's The Leader of the Group Ghostbuster Reboot Director Responds to Fan Upset Images Announcements AnnouncingGhostbustersRebootSonyPicturesFBsc02.png|Sony Pictures confirming that Paul Feig is directing the film. (October 10, 2014) AnnouncingGhostbustersRebootJuly222016SonyPicturesFBsc01.png|Sony Pictures announcing that the film is expected to be released on July 22, 2016. (January 27, 2015.) Props NewUniformsPaulFeigsTwitter06292015.jpg|Uniforms posted June 29, 2015 NewPackPaulFeigsTwitter06302015.jpg|Proton Pack posted June 30, 2015 NewThrowerPaulFeigsTwitter07042015.jpg|Particle Thrower posted July 4, 2015 NewPackPaulFeigsTwitter07052015.jpg|Proton Pack posted July 5, 2015 NewPackPaulFeigsTwitter07062015.jpg|Proton Pack, with parts labeled, posted July 6, 2015 NewEcto1PaulFeigsTwitter07072015.jpg|Ecto-1 posted July 7, 2015 New2Ecto1PaulFeigsTwitter07072015.jpg|Looking at Ecto-1 posted July 7, 2015 New3Ecto1PaulFeigsTwitter07072015.jpg|Ecto-1 rear posted July 7, 2015 Filming GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne01.jpg|Day 1: Kristen Wiig at school set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne08.jpg|Day 1: Kristen Wiig at school set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne09.jpg|Day 1: Kristen Wiig at school set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne02.jpg|Day 1: Kristen Wiig and Paul Feig in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne03.jpg|Day 1: Old Everett High School set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne04.jpg|Day 1: Old Everett High School set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne05.jpg|Day 1: Old Everett High School set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne06.jpg|Day 1: Old Everett High School set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne07.jpg|Day 1: NYC taxi at school set in Boston GhostbustersRebootFilmingDayOne10.jpg|Day 1: Melissa McCarthy and Kate McKinnon at set GhostbustersRebootMcCarthyinSuitJune30.jpg|Day 13: Melissa McCarthy in a jumpsuit GhostbustersRebootWiigWithPackJune30.jpg|Day 13: Kristen Wiig wearing a Proton Pack HQGhostbustersReboot07072015.jpg|Day 20: Chinatown set at Harrison Avenue & Essex Street HQGhostbustersReboot07082015.jpg|Day 21: Chinatown set at Harrison Avenue & Essex Street (credit: instagram user sluken18) Ecto2Rebootchinatownfilming70915.jpg|Day 21: Chinatown set - Ecto-2 (credit: instagram user nerdtastic_girl) GhostbustersRebootAll4SuitedUp070915.jpg|Day 22: All suited up CrewReadyPaulFeigsTwitter07102015.png|Day 23: The Ghostbusters GhostbustersRebootEcto1OnChambers091215.jpg|Day 88: Ecto-1 on Chambers Street, between Church and Broadway, in New York City (credit: Tribeca Citizen) GhostbustersRebootEcto2OnChambers091215.jpg|Day 88: Ecto-2 parked outside 94A Chambers Street in New York City (credit: Tribeca Citizen) GhostbustersRebootEcto1BySurrogatesCourt091215.jpg|Day 88: Ecto-1 in front of Surrogate's Court on 31 Chambers Street (credit: instagram user nuzzyfuzzy) GhostbustersRebootEcto1belowCentralPark091315.jpg|Day 89: Ecto-1 seen below Central Park on 7th Avenue between W 58th Street and W 57th Street (credit: Twitter user Brendon Craigie) GhostbustersRebootEcto1inMidtown091315.jpg|Day 89: Ecto-1 seen on W 58th Street passing intersection with 8th Avenue (credit: Twitter user Leezel Tanglao) GhostbustersRebootDoubleOnEcto2091315.jpg|Day 89: Kevin stunt double on Ecto-2 in New York City (credit: facebook account Dan Milano) GhostbustersRebootEcto1ByColumbiaUniversity091515.jpg|Day 91: Ecto-1 seen by Columbia University's Afred Lerner Hall (credit Columbia Spectator) Locations Before GhostbustersRebootBronxKuyperMiddleSchoolSept2014.jpg|Everett High School circa September 2014 HQGhostbustersReboot092014.jpg|Chinatown set circa September 2014 SouthWeymouthNavalAirStationGBReboot.jpg|South Weymouth Naval Air Station hangar SouthWeymouthNavalAirStationRunwayGBReboot72715.jpg|Set being built on South Weymouth Naval Air Station runway circa July 27, 2015 TheCastleAndAldridgeMansionMuseumAugust2015.jpg|Boston University's The Castle left, dressed as Aldridge Mansion Museum in mid-August 2015 Category:Films